Tough Love (Remake)
by csouthard11
Summary: A remake of my old story 'Tough Love'. Trying to get back into my writing, I figured this would be a good way to do it.
1. Knobs and bets

Butch rolled his eyes at the banging coming from the wall beside him. Jeremy Utonium, their neighbor for more than 5 years, would bang for a few hours before giving up. He and his brothers knew his pattern well. He'd complain, but never get up the courage to do anything. If he ever did they might respect him more, for the few minutes they let him live afterwards.

"I think the Utonium wants you to turn your music up, Brick." Boomer laughed from the other side of the room, eyes not leaving the knife he twirled between his fingers.

Brick smirked. "Well, better not be bad neighbors then." he laughed, reaching forward and turning the radio up to its highest setting.

It was only a few moments later that the pounding resumed, louder than before. Louder, and closer. This time the pounding wasn't on the wall that separated the boys from Jeremy Utonium, it was on their door.

"Ooooh!" Boomer drops his knife, face lighting up with excitement. "Looks like the old man's finally grown a pair!"

Butch rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. "I'll go get my gun." He said, dropping his feet from the table where they were resting and running back to his bedroom.

Brick stood and walked to the door, letting a few more seconds pass before he actually opened it. What he expected to see was his gray haired neighbor, probably drunk, and probably half naked. What he sees couldn't be farther from that. A young girl with black hair and green eyes stares up at him.

He and his brothers had to yell to hear each other over the music, but this girl seemed to be using her normal voice when she said "Hey asshole! When someone bangs on the wall it means to TURN DOWN THE GOD DAMNED MUSIC BECAUSE IT'S 2 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" Her face scrunched up and, at the end, she was yelling.

She pushed past Brick and into the apartment, heading for the radio. She turned the volume knob all the way down before ripping it off and putting it in her pocket. "I'll take this as a souvenir." Her voice now seemed too loud in the quiet room.

She pushed past Brick again to get back to the door, raising her middle finger behind her back. "Have a horrible fucking night." She muttered, slamming the door behind her.

All three boys sat in stunned silence for a few minutes before Boomer finally spoke up. "So, is Utonium like a Sugar daddy now?"

"No fucking way." Butch scoffed, sitting back in his seat and propping his feet once again. He sat the gun down on the table in front of him. "He's broke as fuck. Anyway she looked pretty young, so she's probably just a cheap trainee hooker."

Brick, who had been staring at his radio in shock, looked up with a scowl. "I don't give a fuck who she is, that bitch stole my knob, and I want it back. Lets go."

Butch groans. "Right now?" He asked, leaning further into his seat. "I'm tired man."

"Brick rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you're dying. I love this radio more than anyone will ever love you, so get your ass up. you too Boomer."

Boomer chuckled, standing and brushing the dirt from his boxers. "Look on the bright side, man. It's been ages since a girl touched your knob."

Butch shot his brother a thumbs up. "Nice."

Brick picked a beer can up from the table and threw it at his blonde brother, smirking when it connected with his head. "Shut the fuck up and put on some pants, dickwad."

"What for? I don't need pants to stand behind you while you and Butch do all the work, do I?"

"No. But you'll need them for when you're living on the street, if you don't stop sassing me."

Butch closed his eyes, ignoring the bickering of his brothers and trying to fall asleep. He didn't notice when both boys got quiet. What he did notice was Brick pushing back his chair, and himself colliding with the ash covered carpet.

"C'mon." Brick ordered. "Let's go before Utonium pays her and she goes back to whatever whore house she came from."

Butch sighed, grumbled, but stood up anyway. "Whatever you say, captain."

They were about to go out when Brick decided to turn around and grab the gun from the table.

"Just in case." he said, showing it to his brothers before putting it in his pants. "Let's go." He motioned for Boomer to open the door.

The blonde boy walked out their front door only to be struck be another. Utonium's door. He was pushed backwards, onto his ass on the cold metal grate that served as the walkway for their apartment.

"Shit." He rubbed his head, glancing back at his brothers. they were both looking at something in front of him. When he turned he saw what. A girl, blonde, with big blue eyes was bent down looking at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing his face and trying to assess the damage. Her blonde hair swayed in pigtails that frame her face. "I am so sorry!" She apologized, then turned her face back to the door. "BLOSSOM!" She called into Utonium's apartment. "BRING ME A RAG WITH SOME ICE IN IT!"

Boomer shook his head, freeing it from her hands. "I'm fine." He says, then motioned towards her with his chin. "And so are you."

The girl frowned, pursing her lips. "Oh." she said. "well, have a nice day then." She smiled, turning to go inside.

"I'd have a nicer day if you'd come back to my room with me." He puckered his lips and sent her a mock-kiss.

"And it looks like I would have had a nicer day if the door had knocked you out." the girl rolled her eyes and walked inside. As she left an orange haired girl in a pink beanie walked out, swivling her head to watch the blonde leave.

"Damn." Butch Whispered. "How many Hoes does Utonium have in there?"

"Bubbles?" The girl called, watching the blonde. "What did you want the ice for?"

"Nevermind the ice." The girl, Bubbles, called back. "It was a false alarm."

The girl sighed, then noticed the boys. Boomer was still sitting on the grate, cross legged, in boxers. "Can I, uh, help you?" She asked, eyes flickering between the three boys.

"You sure can." Butch answered. "Take off that pretty pink top of yours and show us those B cups."

The orange haired girl seemed taken back, but then she smiled. She winked at Butch and started walking towards him. "I guess I could." She whispered when she was close. "Or I could do THIS." She pulled back the top of his sweat pants and emptied the rag of ice into them before letting it snap shut.

"FUCKING SHIT YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNT BITCH FUCK YOU!" Butch called out, alarmed by her surprise and by the cold of the ice against his most sensitive area. He should have worn boxers. The girl left, ignoring the swears that followed her.

Both brothers laughed at him as he dumped the ice out of his pants, shaking a few strays out through the bottom of the pant legs.

"Man that bitch was cold." Boomer joked, pulling himself up from the grate. "Get it? Cold?"

Brick nodded, calming himself down. "Yea man, funny. But I've about had enough fun. I want my knob back."

He cracked his knuckles and started pounding on the door. When it opened it was the blonde girl that looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a voice that was too high and too sweet for a girl her age.

Brick rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you could, but there's a whore in here somewhere who has somethin' that belongs to me." He pushed her out of the way and entered Utonium's apartment, his brothers followed after.

The girl looked shocked, frightened even. "BUTTERCUP!" She called out. Then "BLOSSOM!"

Within seconds both of the other girls were running down the stairs. They ran to the blonde and stood in front of her, protectively.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The black haired girl asked.

Brick stepped forward. "You took something of ours, and we want it back." He held out his hand.

"And we're prepared to take it if we have to." Butch added, stepping up beside him.

The orange haired girl sighed, turning to the other. "Buttercup what did you take from them?" She asked. "You never learn, do you?"

"I didn't steal anything Blossom!" The black haired girl, Buttercup, insisted. "I just took the volume knob from their radio."

"You mean, you took something that was theirs and not yours?" Blossom asked, eyes closed, pinching her nose. "Because that is the exact definition of stealing."

"Look bitches!" Brick interrupts before Buttercup can continue the argument. "I don't care if you think it was stealing or not, I want it back!"

"Like hell!" Buttercup flashed her teeth at him. "You aren't getting shit! You should have turned the music down when you had a chance. I'm sure you can spare a quarter for a new one, anyway. I look forward to taking that one too."

"Look bitch, I'm not above hitting a girl!" Butch stepped forward, flaring his teeth back at her.

She looked him up and down and scoffed. "You're not above much, by the looks of it." She spat. "C'mon then, fuckwad. Get some."

Before either can make a move Blossom pulled her back and reached into her pocket, pulling out the knob and holding it out to the boys. "Is this it?"

Brick took it from her, nodding. "Yea." He shot Buttercup a smirk. Said girl held up a middle finger in response.

"While we're here." Butch eyed the girls up and down. "What are your rates."

The girls all looked confused. It was Bubbles that asked the question. "Rates for what?"

"You're hookers aren't you?" Boomer asked.

Blossom and Bubbles both looked mortified at the idea. Buttercup burst into laughter.

"I don't know what's funnier." She said between laughs. "You thinking we're hookers, or you thinking you could afford us if we were."

"We aren't hookers." Blossom said sternly. "I don't know what gave you that impression, but it's wrong."

"Then why are you at Utonium's place?" Brick asked, confused.

"He's our dad." Bubbles answered.

"Bullshit!" Butch called out. "We've lived beside Utonium for 5 years. We'd remember bodies like yours living with him."

Buttercup scowled and rolled her eyes. "Hey asshole, we lived with our mom. Now we live here. And you don't. So get the fuck out."

Butch scoffed. "Okay, pissy bitch." He said, but followed his brothers out the door.

Back in their own apartment Butch threw himself onto the couch with a grunt, tired from their busy day/night.

"That was weird." Boomer pointed out, falling into the chair Butch had sat in earlier. "Like, fucked up weird."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Boom." Brick rolled his eyes, trying to pop the knob back onto his radio. "Why won't this stupid thing go back on?"

"Weird." butch agreed. "But those girls were hot."

Both brothers nodded. "Fuck yea." Brick laughed, sitting down cross legged on the floor. "The girl in the beanie can ride me anytime."

"I don't care which one it is." butch shook his head. "Actually I want all three at once."

Boomer picked up an empty can from the table and threw it at Butch's head. "You couldn't get even one of them if they were drugged man." He laughed. "And you really can't get one if they're sober."

"Wanna bet?" Butch sat up, eyes wide at the challenge. he tossed the can back to his brother.

Boomer caught it with ease. "what kind of bet are we talking?"

Butch thought. "cash. first to nail one of Utonium's 'daughters' gets a hundred from the loser."

Boomer nodded. "Alright then." He smiled. "you're on. brick you want in on this?"

The red head fiddled with the knob some more, thinking, but eventually nodded. "count me in boys. Get your wallets ready."

And so the bet began. The next day Brick woke up earlier than both of his brothers, 8am, and went outside to wait on the school bus. As he expected, all three of the girls were there waiting too.

Buttercup looked defensive as soon as she saw him, clenching fists and grinding teeth. Bubbles stepped, just slightly, to hide behind her black haired sister. Blossom didn't pay him much attention. She was sitting down against the bus sign, reading something. She barely glanced at him before returning to her book.

Brick glanced over each girl, up and down, every inch of them. He was deciding if he should go for the one he really wanted, the red head, or for the one who seemed the easiest, the blonde.

"Any of you girls really horny right now?" he asked after a few tense moments.

The black haired, Buttercup, scoffed. "Only if you mean I wish I had horns to stab you with."

Both sisters snickered. Brick rolled his eyes.

"I figured I'd be the one doing the stabbing." He replied, stepping towards Blossom. "Anyway, what're ya reading?"

Blossom ignored him, turning a page in her book.

He bit the inside of his cheeks, frustrated and embarrassed. Then he stepped up to Buttercup and Bubbles. He sucked in his anger and tried again, looking past buttercup to the blonde he had deemed as easy.

"Why don't we leave these two behind and go somewhere more private?" He offered, holding out his hand.

Bubbles stepped away from him at the same time that buttercup smacked down his hand.

"Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" She spat. "No one here wants your cheesy Cheeto dick!"

When the bus drove up the Blossom stood and lead her sisters onto the bus. None of them spared Brick a second glance.

Brick flipped on the driver and headed back to his apartment. He would try again later, much later, when his bruised ego recovered. He had no fear that his brothers would beat him to the prize, neither of them had the type of finesse that it would take to tame these bitches.


	2. Dick Heads

Butch woke up with a headache, which was normal for him. He opened one eye and saw that the sun was shining, it had to be at least noon, that was also normal for him. He closed the eye again and took in a deep breath, trying to convince himself to get out of bed, or to be more specific to get off of the old couch that he had replaced his bed with after Boomer set it on fire two years earlier as a prank.

After a little bit of a struggle he succeeded in convincing himself that eating was worth getting up. He kept his blanket with him, wrapped over his shoulders as he made his way to the kitchen. Brick was already there, eating something covered in ketchup.

"How long have you been up?" Butch asked, picking up a bowl from the counter and smelling it to see if it was clean enough for his standards, which were fairly low.

Brick shrugged, chewing his food. "A few hours." He responded.

Butch raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Hours?" He asked, looking at the clock. "It's only 12:30." He grabbed a box of cereal and shook what was left of it into the bowl.

"I know what time is is, asshole." Brick replied. "I just got up early. It's not a fucking anomaly."

Butch decided that it was too early for an argument, but made a mental note to bring it up again after he ate and maybe took a nap."

It was only a few minutes later that Boomer walked into the room. His blonde hair stuck straight up on one side of his head from being slept on, and on the same side of his face dried drool loitered from his mouth. More prominent, though, were the sharpied on dicks that covered his forehead and cheeks.

Butch nearly choked on his food when he saw his brother's face. Boomer seemed just as amused looking at Butch, who looked much the same from his point of view.

"Looked in a mirror this morning?" Butch asked, smirking at his blonde brother.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Boomer nodded, then frowned. "But Why would I need to?"

Both boys ran to the half-mirror that leaned against the living room wall and gaped at their reflections. Brick, in the background, started laughing.

"This is why you were up early?" Butch asked, turning to face the elder of the siblings.

"Among other things." Brick smiled. "You should be thanking me, your face looks a shit ton better like that."

Butch bit the inside of his mouth and stomped towards Brick, who immediately lost his grin in favor of a scowl.

"Don't be a little bitch about it." He growled, already bracing himself for a fight.

Butch didn't disappoint. He leapt at his brother with the ferocity of a lion. Brick stepped back, letting his brother fly past him, but grabbed Butch's arm and used it to swing him back around and throw him onto the ground. Butch didn't hesitate for a second before grabbing Brick's leg and pulling it out from under him. Now that they were both on the ground butch rolled over in an attempt to get on top of Brick and pin him down, but Brick rolled with him and ended up on top himself.

He pulled back a fist and landed it on the right side of Butch's face. "I will fucking murder you!" he threatened, using the other hand to land onother blow.

Butch struggled to push Brick off of himself, while at the same time trying to fight back. The two were so focused on fighting that they didn't notice when someone knocked on their door. So it was Boomer that answered it.

"Why the fuck are you assholes so loud?" It was the girl from last night, Buttercup, and she looked pissed. When she looked at Boomer she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you fuckers too old to be drawing dicks on each other?" She asked, but even as she said it a smile tugged the corners of her mouth up.

Behind them Brick and Butch had still not noticed her existence. They continued throwing punches, and yelling insults ar each other. Buttercup pushed past Boomer to get to them. When she got there Butch had finally gotten himself into the dominant position, and had an arm pulled back ready to get revenge for the bruises already forming on his face. Brick had a few himself, but not nearly enough it Butch's opinion.

Buttercup grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "You two need to shut the fuck up!" She commanded. "These walls are thin as shit, and I cant sleep with you two bitching at each other." She looked from one boy to the other. "I don't give a single fucking shit if you two fight, hell Kill each other and it'll be one less ashhole in the world, but do it somewhere else so I can fucking sleep!"

Butch blinked, pulling his arm free. "Look, cunt!" He growled, pointing a finger at her chest. "This is our fucking apartment, and you aren't gonna come in here and tell me what to fucking do!"

Buttercup scowled and grabbed the finger that he pointed at her. She bent it backwards, eliciting a pained noise from Butch. "Don't fucking point at me!" She hissed before releasing it. Then she looked from him to Brick and back again. "Just keep your noise down assholes!"

Brick, who was standing now and licking at his busted lip, raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked.

She blinked, surprised by the sudden change in topic. She pushed Butch, who was still glaring angrily, away from her. "I felt sick." She answered. "So I left early."

Boomer took that moment to put himself into the conversation. "You don't look sick." He pointed out.

"She sure fucking does." Butch argued. "Look at how gross her face is."

Buttercup raised her middle finger in res ponce to him, and did nothing to acknowledge Boomer. She locked eyes with Brick and lowered her hand. "Keep the fucking noise down." her voice was firm, commanding. "Next time I will call the police." She threatened. "I'm sure there's something here you don't want police snooping around for."

Butch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Like Utonium is keeping it legal over there." He scoffed.

Brick sighed. "Butch shut the fuck up. He's too old to do shit."

Buttercup turned to leave, finished with the unnecessary conversation she could feel coming on. "Just keep the fucking noise down." She said, and slammed the door behind her so none of them had a chance to respond.

The three boys were left, staring at the door.

After a moment, Butch spoke up. "She is so cunty that it almost overpowers her hot." He said. "Almost."

"Yea." Brick agreed. "I'd still fuck her."

"I'd need to put tape over her mouth." Boomer added, laughing.

"Nah. She'd be too bust moaning to say anything bitchy." Butch argued. "She'd probably loud, too, with that fucking voice."

Brick nodded in agreement.

Boomer shrugged. "So is anyone gonna try to get her for the bet?" He asked.

Brick shrugged. "I'd take any of them." he said. "If I could take my pick, and I eventually will, I'd go with the red head. But for the bet I don't really give a shit who I take first."

Butch sucked through his teeth. "I don't know. Angry sex with big mouth could be fun." He said. "But the blonde one is the hottest."

Boomer nodded. "She is." He agreed, throwing himself onto the couch and digging around in a garbage bag beside him for a can of beer. Butch had gotten the bag from a party a week ago. At the time it had been full of beers that he took from a table at the party, and now it was almost empty.

"You think that rich ho in town will have another party soon?" Boomer asked, opening the beer and taking a sip of the foam that spewed at the top.

"Probably." Butch nodded. "She's a slut and it's the best way for her to get a guy drunk enough to put his dick in her."

Boomer laughed. "You say that like you haven't."

Butch shrugged. "I also stole money from her purse when I was done." he pointed out.

Boomer shrugged. "You probably still got like a thousand STDs though." He laughed.

Butch shrugged. "Nah. She's got money enough that she probably goes to the doctor and gets that shit taken care of."

"Butch, you can't. . ." Brick stopped and sighed. "never mind."

Butch went to the mirror and stared at his reflection. He spat in his hand and rubbed it on onw of the sharpie dicks. It did little more than smear the mark. He sucked through his teeth again, feeling the anger that had passed before coming back. "I'm gonna go take a fucking nap." He said, glaring at Brick's reflection in the mirror.

Brick smirked. "Good luck, dick face." He called after him as he left. Butch growled and threw up his middle finger behind him.

Boomer sighed and sunk lower into the couch. "How long will these take to get off?" He asked.

Brick shrugged. "Not my problem, so I don't care."

Boomer sighed. He had expected such an answer. He took a sip of his beer and tried to think of how he could get the sharpie off. He hoped he'd be ablt to do it by that evening so he could go take his shot at winning the bet. He had no doubt that he'd be the one to win. He was much more subtle than both of his brothers. And, in his opinion, better looking too.

(A/N Updates on this will probably be every week, if not every other week. Usually on Friday or Saturday. I don't have much time to write because of classes and stuff. I also don't have really any time -or patience- to edit. I go through and use spell check to correct errors and that's about it. If anyone is absolutely horrified by my mistakes and wants to help out by editing for me, I wouldn't be opposed to that, just shoot me a PM, I always reply.  
Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
